The invention relates to an adjustable head support for a tape deck and is an improvement over the support shown in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,925 issued Sept. 3, 1974 on "Cassette Tape Transport with Universally Adjustable Head."
To maintain peak recording and reproducing efficiency, a head must be kept precisely oriented with respect to the tape. Except for applicant's above-mentioned earlier patent, conventional head supports have relatively complicated adjustments to maintain optimum zenith, azimuth and centered relations between the head and tape. None has a simple, reliable means for correcting azimuth by rotating the head about an axis closely adjacent to, or along the central axis of, the head.